A Nobody, A Traitor, A Saviour
by PrismRain13
Summary: Request fic from Greymon Leader. Set during KH2. The final battle against Xemnas goes a little differently as the Superior comes face-to-face with Roxas in battle and Riku learns to fight alongside the nobody of his best friend.


**Hi Fanfiction! I'm finally back! So, this is a request-fic from Greymon Leader set during KH2. Hop you like it and I still own nothing!**

Sora and Riku tumbled through the white, grey, seemingly endless abyss of nothingness, having just defeated the form of Xemnas that was the armored controller. Now, Xemnas, the Superior himself, was standing in the abyss, glancing up at them with a smug expression on his face. His cloak had gained a white and black pattern resembling Sora's final form. Slowly, Sora and Riku descended on the thorn-patterned floor, both glaring at the Organization's leader as both their keyblades appeared in their hands. Xemnas stepped forward and began to speak.

"Heroes from the realm of light, I will not allow it to end this way - not yet." The nobody spoke with power, "If light and darkness are eternal, surely we nothings are the same! Eternal!" The two teenagers standing before him showed no sign of fear and instead looked at him with the full intent of ending this battle.

_"_You're right." Riku said. "Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes forever, too. But guess what Xemnas?"

_"_That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora finished angrily. All Xemnas did was laugh at the boys.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours... " Xemnas replied as he rose into the blades electric blue sparks appeared around his hands. Sora and Riku raised their keyblades in response, but neither one had any chance to react as Xemnas teleported inches in front of Sora's face and grasped his throat, causing the teenager to choke, then threw him into the air. Thinking quickly, Riku slashed Xemnas in the back. The nobody glared at the teenager angrily before summoning his eternal blades and rapidly attacking Riku. Sora staggered to his feet and seeing Riku fighting, he jumped up and swiped at Xemnas with Kingdom Key. What Xemnas did in response was raise his hands, summoning tendrills of grey and black sharp vines of nothingness towards them. Both Sora and Riku quickly dodged the vines and ran straight towards their opponent._  
_

Placing his hands together, Xemnas morphed into thirteen clones of himself, all raising their glowing red blades and charging towards Sora and Riku. Nodding towards each other, Sora and Riku darted in two opposite directions and began attacking the Xemnas clones. Sora fired blasts of fire, ice and thunder magic towards three of the clones, which disappeared after a few hits. Another clone dashed towards the brown-haired boy and Sora just barely jumped out of the way, two more clones ran towards him and Sora quickly threw Kingdom Key at them, reducing them to nothing as the Keyblade returned to his hand. Riku, meanwhile had found himself surrounded by five Xemnas clones. They all raised their eternal blades and Riku just barely jumped out of the way when the clones ran towards him. Raising his hand, blasts of dark firaga burst from Riku's hand destroying three of the clones. Then, he attacked the other two with quick and deadly swipes from Way to Dawn. Another clone rushed towards him, but at the last minuite Riku back flipped into the air and upon landing plunged his Keyblade into the Clone's chest.

Now only the real thing remained. But neither one had a chance to react as Xemnas raised his hand and a sparking orb appeared around his hand. It transformed into a beam that shot right towards Sora. The beam hit him directly in his chest and immediately the young man started screaming in pain as his energy was slowly and painfully drained. Gasping, Riku raised Way to Dawn to try and break the hold Xemnas held on Sora, but was soon knocked away by a recently created Xemnas clone. Riku was knocked to the ground as he pushed himself up to his knees and looked at Sora's pained expression with a gasp of fear for his childhood friend.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed. He was just about to run to help his friend when an invisible force knocked him hard against the grey mystic wall. Riku released a shocked breath as his Keyblade vanished from his hand. Then in almost a split second, the Xemnas clone that had attacked him grabbed him by the throat, pinned him against his chest and held an aerial blade near his face. Riku instantly shot his hands up to his throat, trying to pry the Clone's hand off, gagging as his airflow was being cut off.

"You're going to watch this, Riku." the clone smirked, "You're going to watch this and know that you failed to help your friend." Riku struggled against the Clone's grip, but it wouldn't release its hold. All Riku could do was watch helplessly and listen to Sora's tortured screams. The silver-haired teen hated the sight and tried to look away but the clone dismissed his blade, grabbed Riku's chin in a firm and tight grip and forced him to watch.

Sora's vision was blurring as his screams drowned out any other sounds around him. The blue energy surounding him stabbed him in every direction, he couldn't move, couldn't defend himself and through the corner of his eye he saw Riku looking at him like this was his fault. Sora couldn't help the tears fall uncontrollably down his cheeks. Through his blurred vision he could see Xemnas smirking with satisfaction, knowing that Sora wasn't going to stay concious much longer. There was nothing the young key bade master could do as he continued to scream until his throat went dry and his vision finally faded into darkness.

Once Xemnas saw that Sora was unconscious, he pulled his hand back and the electricity extinguished. Sora fell with a heavy thump on the ground, Kingdom Key clattering out of his hand. Riku gasped at the sight of his friend; tears were streamed down his face, painting a pain-filled expression. Before Riku had a chance to react, the clone disappeared causing the silver-haired boy to stumble and fall to the ground. Riku looked at his fallen friend, the rise and fall of his chest as the only sign that Sora was still alive. The real Xemnas strode over to him, but Riku was in too much shock to move.

"Do you see now, Riku?" Xemnas smirked coldly as the silver-haired teen slowly stumbled to his feet. "Not even the light can stop me; Nothing can. Once I finish you all off, no one will be left to defend the light." Before the silver-head knew it, Xemnas had appeared behind him and grabbed a clump of his long wild hair, painfully pulling his head back. Riku released a startedled yelp as Xemnas pressed his eternal blade to Riku's throat and the Superior pushed him forward, forcing Riku to walk towards the limp form of Sora.

"You will fall right before Sora's eyes as soon as he wakes," Xemnas whispered in Riku's ear. "Then, I'll take Sora with me, as a hostage of sorts. He will be left to helplessly watch as I make every world and every one of his friends crumble at my feet. Eventually I will find the king, his fools and the princess. I'm going to make them suffer until I have them begging for death, then I will end their miserable lives. I'll leave the princess for last, ripping the witch Naminé from her body. I'll enjoy ripping them to shreds until they submit to me and I have Sora begging me to stop hurting them, but it will never stop; all three off them will die together suffering until they breathe their last breath."

"NO YOU WON'T!" A voice angrily erupted through the space. Both Riku and Xemnas's heads snapped ahead to where Sora lay. Both looked on in shock as his body began to glow light blue. The glow gradually intensified until the point where it was almost blinding. When the light died down, laying in Sora's place was his nobody, Roxas. His eyes immediately snapped open revealing sky blue eyes identical to Sora's. Roxas jumped to his feet and glared at Xemnas with an intense hatred. In two brief flashes both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades appeared in his hands, prepared to strike at his former Superior. The shock from Xemnas's face soon melted away and was replaced with a smirk.

"Well well, so the traitor has finally revealed himself." Xemnas stated as he tightened his grip and placed his arial blade closer to Riku's throat. "What took you so long, number thirteen?" Roxas continued to glare as he and Xemnas circled each other. "Was it the death threat to darling Naminé?" Xemnas asked in mock sympathy, "Well, I'd hate to be the one to remind you, Roxas but no heart means an inability to love." Before Riku knew it, Roxas had attacked Xemnas with Oblivion. He pushed away the blade holding Riku down with Oathkeeper and knocked the silver-head out of the way. Riku skidded across the ground until he finally came to a halt with Roxas standing protectively in front of him.

"Maybe you don't! But I do feel something!" Roxas snarled, "Sora gave me those feelings by sharing his heart with me! And I'm not going to just stand on the sidelines and let you use him like you used me!"

"Neither am I!" Riku exclaimed with newfound confidence as he stood next to Roxas and raised Way to Dawn. Riku and Roxas nodded towards each other, ready to start the battle up again.

"Just to let you know; I don't enjoy helping you." Roxas stated recalling how Riku had kidnapped him and how he and DiZ had placed him in a virtual world with no real memories.

"I kinda figured that," Riku smirked. Xemnas had no comment to make as he snarled at the two keybearers, jumped into the air and raised his areial blades. The two boys gripped their blades tighter as the space surrounding them turned pitch black. Then, a dome of several glowing red beams surrounded them as Xemnas spread out his arms as the beams all randomly sped towards Riku and Roxas at different times. Moving at lightning speed, the two teenagers blocked every beam they could, ending up with a few scratches and burns from the ones they missed.

Soon, all the beams had vanished and the darkness vanished in favor of the previous grey and white walls. Xemnas snarled and swung his blades towards the two teens while Roxas blocked the attack with both his blades, distracting him long enough for Riku to slash him in the back. The islander jumped beside Roxas as a transparent form of Sora appeared next to his nobody. The three exchanged nods of determination before raising their Keylades towards Xemnas's weakened form. The tips of all four keyblades began to glow, until four beams of light shot out and all hit Xemnas directly in the chest.

Defeat upon him, Xemnas grabbed his chest and roared with agony. Reaching a hand out as he faded into black shards of pure nothingness. Sora smiled at the two boys before disappearing into Roxas in a flash of pale blue light.

"We did it," Roxas stated in disbelief, a small smile beginning to grow. However, that smile soon faded as an entire army of Dusks surrounded the two teens.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku replied while he and Roxas stood back to back. The Dusks came at them flinging around their long limbs as Riku and Roxas fought back. However suddenly, there was a blinding white light, and the two teenagers covered their eyes to shield themselves from the intensity, followed by multiple howls of pain. Sometime later when they opened their eyes again, all the Dusks had vanished.

"Okay... What just happened?" Roxas asked, voicing the question the two boys were thinking.

"Terribly sorry I did not arrive sooner, but you can not believe how long it took me to find you." An accented voice said behind them. Both teenagers turned around to find DiZ or Ansem the Wise standing before them alive and well holding an electric blue gun as long and wide as his arm with multiple colourful gears and buttons along the sides.

"DiZ?" Riku and Roxas questioned as their mouths dropped open in shock.

"At this time, I'd prefer you used my real name." The old man replied.

"Right; Ansem the Wise." Riku replied as rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "How'd you get back here?"

"It's a rather long story, but in a summary; the door to light is closer than one may think." Ansem the Wise replied as he turned to Sora's nobody, "Roxas, do not know if you had heard me, but I truly am sorry for everything I had put you through." Roxas sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to pretend I forgive you just yet, but I kinda get why you did it. Maybe someday I'll find it in me," then, Roxas turned to Riku, "I never got why Sora searched for you all that time, and I know I never thought much of you. But now I think I get it; Sora fought for you and Kairi because you're his friend. Like Naminé and Axel were with me. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all."

"Thanks, Roxas," Riku replied, "See you around."

"Take care of yourself, Roxas, and make sure to keep Sora in line." Ansem the Wise stated.

"Speaking of which, I guess I should give Sora his body back now." Roxas stated. He waved to both Riku and Ansem before being engulfed in the pale blue glow. Moments later, when the glow faded Sora was standing in the place of his nobody, caressing his head as though trying to recover from a headache.

"Woah, what just happened?" Sora asked as Riku ruffled his hair.

"Not much, we just got to get to know your nobody."

**So, that's pretty much it, I'll start working on Reconnected and my other fics pretty soon here! So just please be patient a little longer! This has been your friendly neighbourhood nerd and remember to review!**


End file.
